Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Accelerate, Riding Duel!
by tigerkim1027
Summary: In the city of New Domino City, a young man by the name of Yusuke Homura is searching for the truth about the Zero Reverse incident 17 years ago. Yusuke receives an invitation to the Fortune Cup by Security. He is determined to win the Fortune Cup and get close to Rex Goodwin for answers. But what is this glowing red mark on Yusuke's arm? Are you ready? Riding Duel, Acceleration!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Just like I promised, here is the newest story. This will start off differently as my 5D's OC, Yusuke Homura, will start this chapter off as a New Domino City resident. A young man at the age of 18 was an orphan and never knew his parents since the Zero Reverse occured 17 years ago. Ever since then, he has been living his life as a guy that duels in underground duels for money but secretly learning the truth about his parents. Now he plans on entering the Fortune Cup to get close to Rex Goodwin, the Director of Security of which he heard a small rumor that he was involved in the same accident. Yusuku plans to win and get the answers he wants but he will meet new people he's never met in the series. So hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Yusuke's POV:

 **Turn 5**

 **Yusuke: 2200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600**

 **1 facedown**

 **Thug: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth: Lv. 6 Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 800**

 **1 facedown**

It was just another day for me at the underground dueling arena. I was dueling a guy that thinks he can take on Jack Atlas. I'd be laughing about that but I wouldn't. I looked at my hand and looked like I had the cards that will lead me to victory.

"Let's go. I play the spell Hi-Speed Re-Level. I banish Chanbara from my graveyard so that my Kendama becomes lv 5 and gains 500 ATK times it's lv." I explained as Kendama got bigger.

Kendama Lv: 6-5 ATK: 2200-4700

"Battle. Kendama attack Gaia Knight." I said emotionlessly as Kendama dashed ahead but the thug smirked. "You fell for it! I activate the trap Sakuretsu Armor! Now your monster will be destroyed!"

"Tch! How predictable. I play my counter trap Seven Tools of the Bandit. I pay 1000 LP and then your trap is negated." I countered as the thug's jaw dropped in shock but I was not done.

 **Yusuke: 2200-1200**

"Next! I play the quick-play Limiter Removal! For 1 turn, all the machines on my field ATK will be doubled!"

Kendama ATK: 4700-9400

"9-9400 ATK!? P-Please have mercy on me!" He begged but I declined. "Just go to hell." Kendama stabbed Gaia Knight wiping out the thug's LP.

 **Yusuke: 1200(Winner)**

 **Thug: 0**

I humphed as I deactivated my duel disk, got my money, and left the place. For those that don't know me. My name is Yusuke Homura. I'm 18 years old with a past that I'm trying to uncover about the incident 17 years ago. I have white hair spiked up to the left along with green bangs that are curved to the left as well. My eyes are yellow. I usually wear a green shirt along with a white trench coat that only went down a quarter past my hips along with white pants and boots.

As I arrived to my apartment complex, I went straight to my garage to tune up my Duel Runner for the upcoming tournament called the Fortune Cup coming in a couple days. I was mysteriously given this invitation by some small guy with a somewhat clown makeup. He said he knows something about the incident 17 years ago so I was determined to find out. My duel runner is white obviously with gold linings across and green headlights. I started tuning up for any problems but there were none so that's good.

"No problems here." I then turned to my deck and started looking through them for a bit. I sighed and put my deck away and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up to eat some cereal in the morning and check the internet for anything interesting until I saw a post of the Black Rose. I've heard rumors but it says that when she duels, her cards become real. This caught my interest as I dressed up and looked at my Duel Runner before deciding to take it out for a spin. I put on my white helmet, put down my black visor and revved up my Runner and drove out.

As I rode through the streets of Domino City, I caught a glimpse of what looked like...the Wheel of Fortune? "Jack Atlas? What's he doing around these parts?" I wondered as I tailed him until he stopped at an apartment complex. I stopped and peaked for a moment to see Jack talking to someone. I went to go for a quick peek until...

"Whoever's there. Come out, Now!" I flinched but sighed as I started to reveal myself. Jack and the stranger along with his 3 friends I assumed turned to me as I stepped forward.

"You. Who are you?" Jack demanded. "I'm just a guy passing by." I answered.

"Oh really? Then why have you been following me?" Jack said. I flinched and decided to answer. "I was wondering what the Duel King Jack Atlas is doing at a dump like this."

"That's none of your business! Besides, my job here is done. So if you excuse me, I'll be off." Jack entered his Duel Runner and took off. I sighed and decided to leave.

"Wait." I turned to the stranger. "Who are you really?" I turned to him but caught a glimpse of him holding a Fortune Cup invitation. "You're in the Fortune Cup?" He nodded.

"You'll find out at the tournament. Later." I waved as I got on my Duel Runner and drove off.

* * *

I drove throughout the day thinking about the stranger back then. He seemed familiar for some reason but I can't remember. As I was thinking, I heard sirens and grumbled.

"Hey you! Where'd you get that Duel Runner!?" I turned my head to see a Security officer with a scar on his right cheek. I ignored him and continued to go on. "Ignoring me, huh? And because of that, I'll have to arrest you for that but first! A duel is in order! Field Spell! Speed World, ON!" A beep appeared on my screen and I was forced into a Turbo Duel. Just my luck. "Duel mode, ON! Auto-Pilot, Stand by."

"Unless you duel, punk. You're not going anywhere!" I humphed and decided to make this quick. "Alright then. I'll accept."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off! My turn, draw!" Trudge said.

"I summon Gate Blocker in DEF mode!" A monster that looked like a wall with one eye appeared in a blue color scheme.

Gate Blocker: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Trudge concluded.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 0**

 **Trudge SPC: 0-1**

"Huh? My speed counter didn't go up." I said as the officer laughed. "That's because of Gate Blocker's effect! As long as it's on the field, you can't gain any speed counters from Speed World!"

I gritted my teeth. "So that's why he went first. Security is always using cheap tricks." I shook my head and continued. "In that case, I'll do this instead! Since there are no monsters on my field, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!"

Speedroid Terrortop: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I add Speedroid Taketonborg to my hand!"

"And since I control a Wind monster, I can special summon Taketonborg from my hand!"

Speedroid Taketonborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200

"Heh! So what!? Those puny monsters won't be able to scratch my Gate Blocker!" I smirked. "Oh, I beg to differ. I activate it's effect! By tributing it, I can special summon a Speedroid tuner from my deck! I special summon the tuner monster Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke in ATK mode!"

Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"Tuner monster? Then that means..." Trudge said.

"I now tune my lv 3 Denden Daiko Duke with my lv 3 Terrortop!" As my duke turned into 3 green rings, Terrortop followed going through the rings. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use all of your power to rend all of our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600

"That bastard can Synchro Summon!?" Trudge said.

"I activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Speedroid monster in my graveyard and then deal 500 points of damage! I banish Terrortop from my grave!" As Terrortop was banished, Kendama shot an energy blast at Trudge.

"Grgh!"

 **Trudge: 4000-3500**

"And now for battle! Kendama attack Gate Blocker!" Kendama dashed and destroyed Gate Blocker. "I play the trap Broken Blocker! Since Gate Blocker was destroyed, I can special summon 2 more from my deck in DEF mode! Come!" 2 more of them came out taking a defensive position.

2x Gate Blocker: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000

"But since Kendama attacked a DEF monster, you take piercing damage! So that's 200 points!" Kendama shot a yellow blast as it hit Trudge dead center. "Grgh!"

 **Trudge: 3500-3300**

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Trudge: 3300**

 **Hand: 3**

"Now you've done it! My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 0**

 **Trudge SPC: 1-2**

"I summon my tuner monster Jutte Fighter!"

Jutte Fighter: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 700/ DEF: 900

"Now I tune my lv 2 Jutte Fighter with my lv 4 Gate Blocker!" As Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings, Gate Blocker followed going through the rings. "Behold! This is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyo Guardian!"

Goyo Guardian: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000

"Goyo Guardian, huh? That card is really annoying."

"Heh! So you know what this card does, huh? Then I'll have him show you it's power! Battle! Goyo Guardian attack Kendama! Goyo Lariat!" Goyo Guardian spun it's weapon and shot at Kendama destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yusuke: 4000-3400**

"And with Goyo Guardian's effect, your monster becomes mine now!" A graveyard portal opened as Kendama appeared on Trudge's field in DEF mode. "And now I play the trap **Mode Switch**! This trap let's me switch your Kendama into ATK mode!" Kendame lost it's blue color scheme and changed positions.

"Kendama attack your master's LP directly!" Kendama dashed ahead and hit me. "GAAAHHH!" I cried as I try to maneuver my Duel Runner.

 **Yusuke: 3400-1200**

"I'll set 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yusuke: 1200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Trudge: 3300**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn, draw."

 **Yusuke SPC: 0**

 **Trudge SPC: 2-3**

"I activate the trap card Slip Stream. This trap makes my speed counters the same as my opponent." I explained as my SPC rose from 0 to 3.

 **Yusuke SPC: 0-3**

"What!? There's a trap card that can do that!?" Trudge said.

"I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." I continued on.

Speedroid Double Yoyo: Lv. 4 WIND Machine ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a lv 3 or below Speedroid monster from my graveyard. Come! Speedroid Taketonborg!" A graveyard portal opened as Taketonborg transformed and took a defensive stance.

Speedroid Taketonborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200

"You know what happens next. I tribute it to special summon Red-Eyed Dice from my deck!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"Now I tune my lv 4 Double Yoyo with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Double Yoyo followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword's dance! Come forth, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000

"Next! I play the Speed Spell Silver Contrails! By paying 1 speed counter, I can increase Chabara's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 3-2**

Chanbara ATK: 2000-3000

"3000 ATK points!?" Trudge said.

"Battle! Chanbara attack Kendama!" Chanbara dashed ahead with wind picking up. "And when Chanbara battles a monster, it gains 200 ATK!"

Chanbara ATK: 3000-3200

"What!?" Trudge said in shock as he ducked in the way of Chanbara's attack. "Grgh!"

 **Trudge: 3300-2300**

"And since you took 1000 points of battle damage, you lose 1 speed counter." I reminded him.

 **Trudge SPC: 3-2**

"And also! Chanbara can attack twice in one turn! Go! Attack Goyo Guardian!" Chanbara turned around and went to destroy Goyo Guardian.

Chanbara ATK: 3200-3400

"Like hell you are! I play the trap Shift! Now your attack is redirected to my Gate Blocker!" Chanbara stabbed the wall from behind destroying it.

"Tch! I set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Silver Contrail's effect ends so now Chanbara's ATK returns to normal."

Chanbara ATK: 3400-2400

 **Turn 5**

 **Yusuke: 1200**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Trudge: 2300**

 **Hand: 0**

"You'll pay for that! My turn, draw!"

"And since Gate Blocker is no longer on the field, I can gain speed counters now!" I pointed out.

 **Yusuke SPC: 2-3**

 **Trudge SPC: 2-3**

"You think I care!? Well I'm gonna beat you down this turn! Battle! Goyo Guardian attack Chanbara!" Goyo Guardian prepared it's attack. "When my Chanbara battles, it gains 200 ATK." I pointed out.

Chanbara ATK: 2400-2600

"And now I play the trap Speed Turn! Since I control a "Speedroid" monster, I can switch your monster into DEF mode and that monster loses 500 DEF points." I countered but Trudge smirked. "You fool! I play the counter trap Seven Tool's of the Bandit! Now your trap card's effect is negated by paying 1000 LP!" A knife consisting of 7 tools appeared and negated my trap.

 **Trudge: 2300-1300**

Goyo Guardian continued it's attack and destroyed Chanbara. "Grgh!"

 **Yusuke: 1200-1000**

"And you know what happens, your monster is now mine!" A graveyard portal opened as Chanbara stood on Trudge's side in a defensive stance. I shadowed my eyes.

"I now play my final trap card **Trap Re-Set**! This trap lets me remove one trap card from my graveyard and use that cards effect! I banish Mode Switch from my graveyard so now Chanbara switches into ATK mode!" Chanbara stood up as it's blue color scheme disappeared.

"This duel is over! Chanbara attack that punk's LP directly!" Trudge ordered as I smirked.

 _ **Song Play: Yuto's Passionate Soul**_

"I play my own trap Dice Roll Battle! When my LP are 1000 or less and I take a direct attack, I can send one Dice monster from my hand to the graveyard and then Synchro Summon using monsters in my graveyard as long as they are banished!" I explained.

"What!?" Trudge's mouth dropped in shock.

"I send from my hand Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice to the graveyard!" I declared as I discarded my only card. "I now tune from my graveyard my lv 6 Kendama with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Two graveyard portals opened as Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Kendama followed going through the rings. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Just then I felt something sting on my right arm. 'What the? What was that?' The sting subsides as I was confused for the moment but got back in the duel. "And now! Via Dice Roll Battle's effect, all my opponent's monsters have to battle with my Clear Wing! Chanbara's effect activates giving it 200 ATK when it battles but now I counter with Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster's effect activates, that effect is negated and destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing flashed it's green wings and sent a huge flash of light at Chanbara destroying it.

"And additionally! Clear Wing gains the ATK of the destroyed monster until the end of this turn!" Clear Wing gained a white aura as it gained more power.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500-4500

"4-4500 ATK points!?" Trudge said.

"Now, let's continue! Via my trap's effect, Goyo Guardian is forced to battle Clear Wing!" Trudge growled as he sped up and crashed into me. "Gah! Hey, get off me!"

"Screw you! If I can't win, then I'll have to crash you instead!" I gritted my teeth. "Well aren't you persistant!" I then kicked him in the face with my left leg to get him off. "Gah!"

"This duel is over for you, officer! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Goyo Guardian!" Clear Wing flew up high and stopped mid air. It flew as air picked up circling around and dashing toward Goyo Guardian. "Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!" Clear Wing crashed through Goyo Guardian and destroyed him wiping out the rest of Trudge's LP. "GAAAHHHH!"

 **Yusuke: 1000(Winner)**

 **Trudge: 0**

 _ **Song End**_

Smoke came out of Trudge's Duel Runner as he was forced to pullover. I sighed in relief as the holograms disappeared as the duel was over and then drove off to the Daimon Area.

* * *

I arrived at my destination and took off my helmet while getting off my Runner. I looked around as there are street duelers dueling. I then caught sight of a small boy with green hair along with what look likes a Tops clothing with his friend alongside. I walked up to him. "Hey." The boy and his friend turned to me.

"What do you think you're doing here? This isn't a place for kids." I gave him a glare. "Umm...we're just here to find the Black Rose and that's all!" The boy with green hair said quickly. "Hey, kid. What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh. The name's Leo! And this here is Dexter." Leo introduced. "Say, what's your name, mister?" Leo asked cheerfully. I sighed. "The name's Yusuke. That's all you have to know. Now how about you go find your parents and they can take you two-"

"Yusei!" Leo ignored me as he ran to...the stranger from before? So that guy's name is Yusei? I walked over to Yusei and Leo who was ranting about him about customizing his duel disk and asking Dexter to duel Yusei. Yusei turned his attention to me. "So we meet again. You're name is Yusei from what that kid, Leo said." He nodded.

"My name is Yusuke Homura. Since we both are in the Fortune Cup, I look forward to seeing how you duel." I said. "Yeah." Yusei then flinched as he gripped his right arm in pain. "Yusei. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's the same as that one time." Yusei said in pain. "That one time? What are you-" I then felt a pain in my right arm as well as I gripped it and went down to my knees. "Urgh! N-Not again."

"Yusuke! You too!?" Leo said in a worried tone. My arm started glowing as a star shaped mark suddenly appeared. "What the!?"

Strong winds started picking up and huge thorny plants came out of the ground as a dragon's roar was heard. I looked up and it looked like a dragon covered with...rose petals? I stood up along with Yusei and ran into the smoke. I stopped and saw...The Black Rose Witch. "No way. She's real?" I whispered.

The Witch gasped. "You two as well?" I raised an eyebrow confused on what she meant. Yusei started to walk closer until the Witch activated a spell card and disappeared.

"The hell?" I said as I looked at my arm and the mark was gone. "What's happening to me?" I whispered.

* * *

The Next Day

It is finally happening. The Fortune Cup begins. I am in the hallways looking through my deck and thinking about yesterday. "No matter how many times, I still can't get the fact of what that mark on my arm was." I shook my head. "Anyways, it's time I focused." I put my deck in my deck holder and went to the stage. "Goodwin. After all this is over, I will find out the truth about my parents." I had a determined face ready for any challenge.

 **And that's that! Yeah, I kinda rushed this to the Fortune Cup Arc but I wanted to get a head start on the series. And Speedroids have been my favorite Synchro deck ever since it came out so I decided to do this. Sorry Yugo! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and be sure to read and review of what you think. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of my 5D's story and today this will be a special one. You'll find out since I'm gonna change things up a bit. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Yusuke's POV:

The opening ceremony for the Fortune Cup has begun. As usual, the way the tournament starts off, Jack Atlas rides his Wheel of Fortune and summon Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack rides off the road and onto the stage saying his usual catchphrase. "There's only one King! That's me!"

After that, the contestants come up from the ground to be introduced to the crowd. As the images show the contestants, they stop at Yusei and there was silence. It was so silent in the crowd until a big guy snatched the microphone from the MC. He introduced himself as Greiger and he makes a speech that everyone in the tournament is a duelist regardless of status.

After the speech, Rex Goodwin stood up and made his speech to the crowd and then sat back down.

"Now then, folks! It's time for the Fortune Cup to begin! But before we start, we will have for the first time ever an exhibition match of one contestant here against the King himself, Jack Atlas!" The crowd cheered loudly and the contestants including me were shocked that this never happened before. The screen board starts to randomize the contestant who goes against the King. It stops and what shocked me was that it was...me!?

"And it's decided! The duelist that is going to duel the King will be Yusuke Homura!" The crowd cheered as they got excited that the King was going to duel. Jack glared at me as I glared at him as well. "You better not disappoint me because it will only be Yusei that will have the right to challenge me."

"Oh I beg to differ. I'll show you what I'm made of. Let's do this King!" I challenged.

* * *

After a few preparations with my Duel Runner, I was ready to go. I started up my engines and got ready. "Now then! It's time for our contestant, Yusuke Homura to enter the stage!" I revved up my engines and drove out of the hall. I landed and got in position behind Jack.

"Now! Are you ready, folks!? It's time to duel!" Me and Jack got ready as the time count started.

3\. 2. 1...GO! "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"The first move goes to the challenger!" The MC said.

"My turn, draw!"

"Here goes! Since there are no monsters on my field, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!"

Speedroid Terrortop: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600

"When this card is normal or special summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand. I add Speedroid Taketonborg to my hand!"

"And since I control a Wind monster, I can special summon Taketonborg from my hand!"

Speedroid Taketonborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200

"I activate it's effect! By tributing it, I can special summon a Speedroid tuner from my deck! I special summon the tuner monster Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice in ATK mode!"

Three-Eyed Dice: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500

"Oh! It seems that Yusuke has already prepared himself for a Synchro Summon!" The MC said.

"You bet! I now tune my lv 3 Three-Eyed Dice with my lv 3 Terrortop!" As my Three-Eyed Dice turned into 3 green rings, Terrortop followed going through the rings. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use all of your power to rend all of our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600

"And now I activate it's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one Speedroid monster in my graveyard and then deal 500 points of damage! I banish Terrortop from my grave!" As Terrortop was banished, Kendama shot an energy blast at Jack.

"Grgh!"

 **Jac** **k: 4000-3500**

"Oh boy! Yusuke has just got first blood despite that it was only his first turn!" The crowd started booing at me but I ignored them.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Jack: 3500**

 **Hand: 5**

"Now! What will our King do in this situation?" MC announced.

"Hmph! If you think that you can beat the King then you're making a fool of yourself. Behold, this is how the King duels! My turn!" Jack draws.

 **Yusuke SPC: 0-1**

 **Jack SPC: 0-1**

"When there's a monster on my opponent's field while I control none, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand!"

Vice Dragon: Lv. 5 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2400

"However, when this effect is used it's abilities are cut in half." Jack said.

Vice Dragon ATK: 2000-1000/ DEF: 2400-1200

"Next I summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

Dark Resonator: Lv. 3 DARK Fiend/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300

"I now tune my lv 5 Vice Dragon with my lv 3 Dark Resonator!" Dark Resonator clinked it's chimes as it turned into 3 green rings, Vice Dragon followed going through the rings. "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to it's creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

"Oh! And just like that, the King brings out his ace Red Dragon Archfiend in one turn!" The crowd cheered for Red Dragon Archfiend and Jack. Jack turns his Wheel of Fortune backwards(which I don't know if that's possible) to face me. "Yusuke, anything that you do before the King is useless! This is the King's power! Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend attack Kendama! Absolute Powerforce!" The red dragon raised it's right arm and went for Kendama.

"From my graveyard, I activate Three-Eyed Dice's special ability!" I took the card out of my graveyard and showed it to him. "By removing this card from my graveyard, your attack is negated." I explained as my Dice appeared and took the hit.

"Hmph! Nice trick but that won't do you any good to me! I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Jack: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

'Hmm. Red Dragon Archfiend has 3000 ATK points. My current monster won't help in this situation but I've got something that will take that thing out.' I thought as I prepared to draw. "My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 1-2**

 **Jack SPC: 1-2**

I looked at the card I drew and smirked. 'Got it.' "Let's do this! I play the Speed Spell Silver Contrails! By paying 1 speed counter, I can increase Kendama's ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 2-1**

Kendama ATK: 2200-3200

"Battle! Go! Kendama attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Kendama dashed ahead and about to stab the red dragon.

"You're naive! I play the trap Half or Nothing! This trap activates during the Battle Phase. My opponent must choose to either end the battle or battle with half your monster's ATK. Now choose!" I gritted my teeth as I knew my monster is not powerful enough to beat Red Dragon Archfiend with half it's ATK. "I'll end the battle." I decided as Kendama stops and comes to my side. "My speed spell was wasted. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Kendama ATK: 3200-2200

 **Turn 4**

 **Yusuke: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Jack: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

"Hmph! How disappointing. You have no other choice but to bow down to the King! My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 1-2**

 **Jack SPC: 2-3**

"Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend attack Kendama! Absolute Powerforce!" The red dragon lifted it's flaming arm and about to hit Kendama. "I play the trap **Speed Shield**! This trap negates Kendama's destruction and then halves the damage!" Kendama was hit as I resisted the force. "Nrgh!"

 **Yusuke: 4000-3600**

"Hmph! So you had that prepared? I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yusuke: 3600**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Jack: 3500**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 2-3**

 **Jack SPC: 3-4**

"I summon the tuner monster Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100

"It's time to bring out the big guns! I now tune from my graveyard my lv 6 Kendama with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Kendama followed going through the rings. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Grgh! What the?" I felt the same sting on my arm but was much stronger than before. "In all of my years of commentating, I've never seen a beautiful dragon like this before!" Clear Wing roared to the red dragon as it roared back in response.

"Oh? That's an interesting dragon there. But it still does not match the power of the King! You might as well just give up." Jack said.

"Give up? Heh! Don't be ridiculous! I'm fighting for the truth to my past! So that's why I'll prove it to you now! I play the trap **Light Speed Assault**! This trap only works while I have a Lv 5 or higher Synchro monster on my field! It lowers my opponent's monster's ATK by Clear Wing's ATK until the end of this turn!" The trap sent a blast of energy at the red dragon lowering it's ATK to 500.

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000-500

"What!? Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK..."

"Finally! I play my other trap card Synchro Destructor! When my Synchro monster destroys your monster, you'll take damage equal to it's ATK!" Jack gasped.

"It's over! Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Clear Wing flew up high and stopped mid air. It flew as air picked up circling around and dashing toward Red Dragon Archfiend. "Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!"

"If this attack goes through along with the effect of Synchro Destructor, then our King loses!" The crowd was gasping in suspense.

"Oh no you don't! I play the trap Interdimensional Matter Transporter! With this trap, I banish Red Dragon Archfiend from the game until the end of this turn!" A portal opened as the red dragon entered and avoided the attack.

"What!?" Instead, Clear Wing's attack hit Jack reducing his LP.

 **Jack: 3500-1000**

"Oh dear! Since Jack Atlas took a direct attack of 2500 points, he loses 2 speed counters!" The MC said.

 **Jack SPC: 4-2**

"Dammit!" I looked at the cards in my hand but it was hopeless since I had nothing left to do with my 2 cards. "I-I end my turn." I said weakly as Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field roaring once more.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

 **Turn 6**

 **Yusuke: 3600**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Jack: 1000**

 **Hand: 2**

 _ **Song Play: Jack's Theme**_

"Hmph! As I thought, you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against me. My turn, draw!"

 **Yusuke SPC: 3-4**

 **Jack SPC: 2-3**

"I activate the Speed Spell Overboost!" Jack's Duel Runner's engines skyrocketed as he went faster. "For this turn, my speed counters will rise by 4 but will go down to 1 until the end of this turn."

 **Jack SPC: 3-7**

"Next is the Speed Spell Sonic Buster! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, you now take half of Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Crimson Hell Burning!" The red dragon formed fire in it's mouth and blasted me. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yusuke: 3600-2100**

"Additionally I play the Speed Spell Half Seize! When I have 3 or more speed counters, your Clear Wing's ATK is cut in half this turn!" Clear Wing roared in pain.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500-1250

"Finally! I play the continuous trap Spell of the Ruler! This card equips onto my dragon and increases it's ATK by 700!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as it gained a red aura.

Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000-3700

"This duel is over! Witness the power of the King! Red Dragon Archfiend attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Absolute Powerforce!" The red dragon lifted it's flaming arm and destroyed Clear Wing. "GAAAAHHHH!" The force was so great that I was thrown off my Duel Runner and hit the road.

 **Yusuke: 0**

 **Jack: 1000(Winner)**

 _ **Song End**_

"The exhibition duel is over! And expected our winner is the King himself, Jack Atlas!" The MC shouted in the microphone as the crowd cheered loudly.

Jack stopped in front of me. "If this is all you can manage, then you have no right to be here! But if you can make it up, I'll let you challenge me again." Jack drove away back to his "throne".

I started to lose consciousness as I black out but not before seeing four people run up to me.

No One's POV:

"And now that the exhibition match is done, it's time for the tournament to begin! First up..." The screen randomized as the results were shown. "And it's decided! The first match will be between Greiger and Luna! Now fasten your seatbelts everyone because it's time to duel!" The MC said.

 **And that's that! Sorry people that were expecting Yusuke to win but it's Jack Atlas so there was no way he could win with his current power alone but he will get stronger as the tournament goes so stay tuned! And additionally, thank you Konami for 20 years of Yu-Gi-Oh! And if anyone is excited about the Dark Side of Dimensions movie, then so am I! See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
